


We Lit The Fire

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Gerard’s day off sees him relaxing by the fire.





	We Lit The Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts).



> Hi sweeties.
> 
> So here’s the deal/problem.
> 
> I’m working on a couple of longer fics at the minute - not huge multi-chapters but longer than a few thousand words. BUT I keep getting distracted by various gifs, pics and prompts.
> 
> So, Ry, I hope your happy with this latest distraction!!
> 
> I wish I could show you all the pic this is based on but I don’t know how to host/imbed/what the fuck ever an image on here... maybe y’all should go follow @rylescoe on Twitter so you can see it :)

Gerard stretches out, long and languid, as the fire crackles and pops. It’s cold in Scotland but Grant always keeps the fireplaces burning so the house is usually much too warm.

Gerard wiggles his toes, watching for shapes and faces in the flames until the brightness forces him to close his eyes. He feels a curl of his black hair fall over his eyes so he tips his head back and brushes it away with his fingertips, the rest of his hand tucked in the overlong sleeve of his jumper.

There’s a light sound at the far end of the room but Gerard ignores it in favour of inhaling deeply, breathing in the smoky scent of the fire. The smell of burning wood used to remind him of camping trips with Mikey as a child but now it makes him think of his lover.

Gerard can’t ignore the dip at his back, the weight of someone joining him on the chaise. He blinks open slowly and turns his head enough to see Grant kneeling behind him.

“I like this,” Grant murmurs as he runs his hand up Gerard’s bare thigh, gentle and calculated.

“This old thing?”

It’s new, Gerard ordered the jumper for exactly this; lounging in front of the fire on his days off. It’s fuzzy and cosy, the cream gorgeous against his pale skin. The neck is a little big, like the rest of the garment, so it exposes one side of his collarbone.

“Yes, love. Tell me,” Grant leans forward to whisper in Gerard’s ear and a soft finger lifts the hem, “are you being a real Scotsman today?”

“Why don’t you find out for yourself?” Gerard answers, brushing his lips against Grant’s.

Grant gives Gerard a hungry look then drops his gaze to where his fingers have continued their exploration. The sight is mouthwatering; Gerard’s half hard cock just exposed, thighs so stark they’re begging to be marked, the contrast of the coarse dark hair against the soft knitwear.

“Hmmm does this make you my Highland fling?”

“Oh no.” Gerard cups Grant’s face, tapping his wedding ring against his temple. “I’m the lord of your manor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck you all - it’s a jumper! I’m British and although I’m fairly flexible with words and I am not with this!


End file.
